Bump in the Night
by clockworksalsa
Summary: Tavros Nitram is happily living in his new home, free from the restrictions of his overbearing father and distant brother. However, after Tavros finds something he feels like he shouldn't have, the house's darker nature begins to reveal itself, along with a presence that just might convince him to stay. Title might be changed and rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Tavros smiled gratefully at Rose Lalonde, thanking her once again for hooking him up with such a sweet deal on a house of his very own. Rose was a kick-ass realtor, and he thanked the stars that she happened to be dating his dear friend, Kanaya Maryam. Before she left, the crisply dressed platinum blonde reminded the man that his stuff would be here later this afternoon. He shook her hand in affirmation and as a farewell gesture. Tavros watched her most likely top of the line vehicle speed off. Inhaling deeply, the Latino turned to the beautiful oaken double doors that led to his now official home. Opening them, he left the wraparound porch briskly with cheer in his step.

While waiting for his things to arrive, Tavros decided to give himself a tour. Smile plastered to his face, he strode through the entryway that led to the living room, open and inviting. He visualized all of the furniture as he went, placing and rearranging so that he would have a solid plan to give the movers. After brushing his fingers along the edge of the small but beautiful stone fireplace set into the opposite wall, he turned left and made his way into the adjoining kitchen. The room extended back, but Tavros kept moving forward into what he dubbed his game room. It was just big enough to function as his office, if he ever found the need to work, and double as a play space. The childlike 20-something year old enjoyed anything from Halo to Pokemon.

He continued on to the staircase in the back corner of the game room, a simple thing that extended into the house's rather spacious attic. This, of course, would be used for storage, and also the Taurus's bedroom. There was a beautiful window that looked across the backyard, which was streaming gentle sunlight into the room, that would make a wonderful backdrop for his room. He would have to put his Peter Pan posters somewhere else, perhaps the game room. All of the trivial details could be ironed out when the time came. For now, Tavros made his way back downstairs to the living room and continued to the right.

A hallway constituted the rest of pthe house, with all of its appropriate extensions- tons of closet space, the master bedroom that would become the guest room, and the bathroom. Flicking on the light in the last, Tavros leaned one elbow on the marble sink and ran a hand through his messy caramel mohawk. He met his own amber eyes in the mirror, and offered his reflection a lopsided grin. He wondered what Rufioh would say if he could see his baby brother now. The young man's smile slipped a bit at the thought of his estranged sibling. The two had been nearly inseparable until the older left for college in Asia and decided to stay. Still, Tavros made it a point to call Rufioh at least twice a month. He made a mental note to bring up the fact that he had a guest room available for the elder if he ever decided to visit, though the Taurus didn't get his hopes up.

He was jarred out of his head by the doorbell. His stuff must be here. Tavros rushed to the door and pulled one side open. A tall, dark, and handsome man that looked to be around his age, if not a little older, stood waiting. Smiling nervously, he swept a piece of his long, black hair behind his ear.

"Miss Lalonde said I was to help you move your things into your new home, Mr. Nitram. Simply tell me where and I'll be happy to put anything anywhere you like." His voice was deep and solid, with a slight accent that Tavros couldn't place.

"Are you by yourself? Because, I, um, could help, if that's what you'd like, I mean, if you don't mind?" Tavros said, his slight stutter and awkward phrasing making him blush. The stranger's blue eyes crinkled as his face stretched into a genuine smile.

"No thank you, sir. I'm very strong, and more than capable. And excuse my poor manners, I am Equius Zahaak. Feel free to command me as you wish, Mr. Nitram." He said, holding out his hand. I took it and said shakily that he could call me by my first name. Instead of replying, he straightened his deep blue tank and walked to the van that held Tavros's furnishings. After watching him work and sweat for a few hours (during which he was definitely, most likely, probably not watching the way his muscles moved under his clothes because Tavros _was not_ going there) everything was in place, and Equius excused himself to use the restroom. Tavros sighed happily and stood in the middle of the living room, appreciating the tactful choices that had been made thanks to the mover's input.

As he was once again drawn to the fireplace, he heard Equius pull open a closet door. Because of the space in the attic, they had been rendered useless, and the man was most likely trying to find a use for them. He went to help when he heard a thunk and a gasp of shock. Walking quickly, the Taurus saw what looked like am ashy black box on the floor in front of a very pale Zahaak in the hallway. Eyebrows drawn in concern, Tavros put a hand on the older man's shoulder, only to have him jump out of his skin. Equius, with a sharp intake of breath, turned to me.

"Mr. Nitram, I don't know how to phrase this without it coming off as strange, but I would reccomend getting this house blessed." He whispered frightfully, before rushing away to the living room. Gaping after him, the Taurus blinked a few times before he heard the rumbling of an engine. He had left. What had scared him so badly to cause him to run off like that? And blessed? As in, by a priest? Tavros gave an involuntary shudder as he knelt to observe the box. The outside was blacked, as if it had been set on fire. He gingerly prodded it open and was met by the alphabet and a few words on a board. It might of been his eyes playing tricks in him, but Tavros could have sworn that the hallway got a bit dimmer as he laid eyes on the worse for wear Ouiji board.

He bit his lip, then shook his head. No, that was silly. It was just some game. Equius must be superstitious. Laughing, he closed it back up and put it back in the closet until he could think of what to do with it.

However, as he got ready for bed, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 1~

Frowning, Tavros paused once again in front of the closet that contained the cursed game, an uneasy feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head and tore his eyes from the ornate knob, which his hand had been poised to grab. He continued on to the living room and sat in a chair across from the cold fireplace, staring blankly at the ash in the bottom. He needed to get out. The Taurus had more than enough in savings to support himself for a long while, but he supposed getting a job wouldn't hurt. He'd look into that more tomorrow. Even though it was only 8, Tavros felt exhausted, almost as if he was drained of energy. Rubbing his eyes, he started walking towards the attic, but when he opened his eyes, he was in front of the closet.

Wracked with sudden chills, Tavros narrowed his eyes at the offending door. Breath quickening, he wrenched it open and grabbed the box. It felt warm in his shaking hands, almost...alive. Speeding towards the front doors, the young man simply threw the box out into the yard, a feeling to get the thing out of his home overwhelming him. Eyes wide and trembling, Tavros turned and slammed the door, hand pressed to his mouth. He couldn't explain his actions, or his overreaction. It was just some game, right?

The next day, Tavros planned to head into town to look for work. It definiyley was not an excuse to get out of the house. There was no reason to be afraid of a house, for God's sake. At least, that's what Tavros was muttering to himself as he made his way into the kitchen for breakfast. He debated whether to start the coffee maker or just get coffee later as he slipped on his favorite black jacket. The Latino decided on the latter, and paced to the living room to open the door. His whole body tensed, however, when he saw the Oujij board sitting on his fireplace. With a sharp intake of breath, he checked the door's locks to no avail. Fear crashed through him in waves that left his body cold. He wrenched the door open, terrified, and hurried into the sunlight. Trying to clear his mind, the Taurus contined on with his job search, albeit a bit more jumpy that he would have been normally. Nothing particulary piqued his interest save for the local animal shelter, which admittedly didn't pay much. It wasn't like he needed the money, though, so he admitted his application to the perky girl at the front desk.

After that, Tavros explored the city a little bit, understandably reluctant to go home. As the sun set, he realized he shouldn't prolong the inevitable, and started home. He distracted himself as he went, recalling and making note of places he liked and didn't like. But he eventually reached his house that didn't quite feel like his house anymore. With bated breath, he unlocked and pushed one side open, quiet and hesitant. His eyes were drawn to the empty spot where the board used to lay. Tavros breathed deeply and switched on the lights, eyes roving across the living room in search of the box. His shoulders relaxed when he couldn't spot it. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. Maybe he was seeing things, he pondered as he opened the fridge. He had leftovers from a little cafe he had eaten at, pirate themed and quite nice, though the waitress had come onto him a bit strong.

Tavros shrugged as he opened one of the bottom drawers, intent on stowing away his Sunken Submarine Sandwich. The food hit the floor and Tavros clutched at his chest when the drawer revealed that it was already full, containing the Oujij board. Eyes watering, he threw the leftovers in without caring where it went and shut the refrigerator door. Taking ragged breaths, the Taurus ran upstairs into his room, and without bothering to change crawled under the safety of his covers.

In the morning, Tavros shuffled through the house like a zombie. He was unable to get any sleep, and his body was suffering the repercussions. When the phone rang (and no he didn't jump, thank you very much), he hardly made it in time, but picked it up on the second to last trill.

"H-hello?" Tavros mumbled, yawning.

"Hi, is this Mr. Tavros Nitram?" A bubbly voice answered, jarring him from his tired state with her exuberance.

"I, um, yes. This is me. I mean, I'm T-Tavros." He replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Great!" She purred. "Listen, the boss hardly needed to review your application to tell that you're suited for the job. In fact, we both think you're purr-fect! You start tomorrow, Monday bright and early, that is, if you don't mind. Although, you could come down today. I'd show ya around, get you a head start."

"I'd, uh, like that. Thank you, miss...?" He started, realizing he didn't know her name.

"Oh, Lejion, Nepeta Lejion. Nice to meet you, Tav! See ya in a bit!" she chirped before hangIng up the phone. Now passably alert, the Taurus refused to acknowledge anything other than what he had to. He didn't check any drawer, follow any flicker in the corner of his eye, listen to any suspicios thump. He simply got ready and walked out the door. He didn't even care that the door slammed angrily behind him. He walked to the shelter, savoring the early morning sun that permeated the dark cloud surrounding him. Metaphorically. Nepeta was waiting to greet him, smiling brightly and offering her hand.

The girl looked younger than him by a few years, tiny in everything except personality. The hat she wore over her messy auburn hair had the visage of a cat, two blue ears projecting from the top.

"Ya might want to invest in a thicker jacket, Tav. The back rooms can get pretty cold. That's why I have mine." Nepeta said as she led him further into the building, gesturing to her oversized olive coat.

"Well, it's not actually mine, but my best friend lets me borrow it when I work. S'not like he needs it though, he's so hot blooded. Always sweating. It's actually pretty gross, but I just don't have the heart to tell 'im." She continued to chat as she showed him around, directing him to try a few tasks to get the hang of it. She was extremely pleased with the way he handled the animals. They always had liked him, and he loved them back. Everything was pretty normal until Nepeta checked the clock.

"Oh my gosh! It's 11:00? I have to go to church! Feferi was supposed to be here... No wait, she called in sick! I completely forgot!" Tavros listened to her rant for a few more seconds, waiting for her to catch her breath.

"I could, uh, take over. For a while, if that's, okay?" He interrupted gently, smiling and shrugging one shoulder. Her face melted into a grin and she threw her arms around him.

"Oh, thank you so much! I owe you one big time, making you work when you don't even start 'til tomorrow! I gotta go, but if there's an emergency you can call me anytime. I'll be back around one, 'kay? Ooh, I know! I'll get ya coffee tomorrow morning, there's a really nice place down the street!" She called as she walked out the door, leaving her number scribbled on a post-it note. Tavros smiled and made her a contact in his phone, planning on getting to know the his co- worker. He enjoyed the sense of frivolity and normalcy she offered, a stark contrast to his life at home.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 2~

After Nepeta got back, continuing to thank him profusely, Tavros left the shelter in a considerably better mood than when he came in. He felt like Nepeta and his job would serve as a sort of anchor to his sanity. It was 1:30, and he hadn't eaten lunch yet, so he went to the Jolly Roger's Cafe, where he had eaten dinner previously. He felt a little uncomfortable when he saw that the waitress from before was there as well, but she thankfully wasn't his. A surly blonde with a surprising streak of purple coloring his hair took his drink order. His slightly whiny voice was monotone as he spewed out cheesy fish puns and, complete with an eye roll, waltzed off after writing it down. Tavros brushed it off. It wasn't his fault if the guy didn't like his job.

However, when he looked up again, a different person was walking towards him, his drink in hand. She was smiling, and her eyes were bright behind her glasses.

"Heeeeeeeello again, Pan." She smirked, setting his drink on the table. The nickname, given to him when she had spotted his Tinkerbell keychain on his wallet, rubbed him the wrong way. He shifted in his seat when she leaned closer, tapping him on the edge of his nose.

"Are you ready to order, Pan? No? Okay, just call me over when you are. I'll be waiting." She strutted off, swinging her hips. He blinked a few times, suppressing a shudder. The way she had said that had almost been threatening. Tavros went back to perusing the menu, ultimately deciding to stick with his previous order. Hesitantly, he signaled the waitress, who was standing nearby, pretending to survey tables. She took his order, grinning, and promised to be right back. Had she been this forward last time?

It was about 20 minutes later that his food arrived, along with a now casually dressed waitress. His eyes widened at her provocative choices, ranging from her low cut sea blue top to her dark, sinfully tight jeans. He gulped when she pulled up a chair, flipping her long and wild hair behind one shoulder.

"Thank God I get off early on Sundays. So, how about we get more acquainted with each other? I'm Vriska Serket, and I'm very, _very, _available. What about you?" She fired at him, drawing figure eights on the table with her index finger. Anxiety clawed at his throat, nearly stopping him from replying. He hated talking to strangers usually, but this situation was about 100 times worse.

"I'm, uh, T-Tavros." He forced out. He could see her giggle a little at his stutter, causing his face to flush. He averted his eyes and tried to fight the panic in his chest.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, T-Tavros." She smirked, teasing him. The playfulness in her voice was almost overwhelmed by her underlying tone of malice. Their near one-sided conversation continued on like that, Tavros speaking minimally and Vriska slipping jabs into her flirting and semi-compliments. Near the end of two pain-staking hours, Tavros mentioned that he should be leaving soon. She seemed disappointed, but cheerfully said that she'd cover the food, stating that he looked like he needed a few freebies. Before he left, she snatched his phone out of his pocket and put in her phone number, then insisting he walk her out. He nervously complied, not having it in him to refuse her. When it was time for them to part ways, she forcefully grabbed his wrist, preventing him from walking away like he wanted to.

"Call me. We should go out like this again sometime, and not just by chance. I'll see you later, _riiiiiiiight_?" She drew out the last word as she leaned closer to him, their noses almost touching. He nodded slightly, breath halted. She laughed softly before connecting their lips, equally as softly. It wasn't unpleasant at first, just a bit unexpected. And then she grabbed his mohawk, preventing his release as she tilted her head and forced his lips open with her tongue. Tavros's hands clenched at his sides as she invaded his mouth sloppily and carelessly. Finally pausing for breath, the girl patted his cheek and she took a few steps back. She waved over her shoulder at him as she walked away without saying anything else.

Shaking, Tavros somehow found his way home through the threat of tears. After he unlocked the door and got inside, he leaned against it, catching his breath. He was relieved to be home and away from Vriska, though it was short lived as he caught sight of the living room. Suddenly sick to his stomach, the Taurus reached out disbelievingly to one of the chairs. It was perfectly balanced upside down. The same went for the rest of the furniture, inexplicably all turned over at near impossible points. He took a deep breath before winding his way through the maze, towards the game room. The fireplace caught his eye for some reason, however. Blinking, once, twice, the man stared at the ashy clawed hand-print on the pale stone.

"Kan, I'm telling you, there's something weird going on i-in the house. No, I'm not overreacting, and I'm whispering because I'm, afraid in my own home! Listen, can you just s-see if your girlfriend and I can talk? Okay, thank you." Tavros muttered into the phone bright and early Monday morning. He couldn't sleep hardly at all after the debacle with the living room, and was immediately up and about as soon as he deemed normal. Kanaya, being the morning person she was, had answered the phone almost instantly when he called (after getting his cell out of the refrigerator in a tub of butter, which he would not have found if he had not snacked on toast around 3 AM). Tavros did his best to ignore the little odd occurrences, as they were pretty tolerable in the mornings.

The Taurus spent about 4 minutes battling with the door, re-locking itself every time he tried to open it. The next 5 minutes were spent in a similar fashion, though he realized that he was, in fact, locking the door whilst the entity unlocked it. Finally he got out of the house (step 1 complete) and travelled to the cafe that Nepeta had offered to take him to. The teen had texted the address to him yesterday evening, insisting that Tavros eat breakfast with her to repay his favor. Exhausted, he opted to take the bus instead of walk as per usual, attempting to save his energy for his first day at work. After a grueling ride next to a snappish young man with shocking red hair pouring over a college textbook, Tavros arrived at The Calico Cafe, Nepeta waiting outside to greet him. Her glance seemed to linger on the redhead as he walked past them to the park that neighbored the cafe. Tavros smiled to himself at the way her malachite eyes lit up.

The pair, after excessive blushing and averting from the younger, entered the restaurant. As they took their seats in a cosy corner, Nepeta scrutinized his face.

"You okay, Tav?" she questioned, stirring her tea idly with her pinky. He was about to reply, of course he was fine, no need to worry, but something in her eyes convinced him that he could be completely honest with this girl. He sighed before replying.

"Not really. Some weird s-stuff has been going on at home."

"Not to pry, but like, family things or what? Cause I'm here for you, ya know?" she smiled and leaned her head to the side, removing her pinky from her drink and popping it in her mouth. Tavros felt his heart soar at her concern. It felt nice to know that there was someone who cared about his well being, a feeling unceremoniously missing for most of his life, especially after Rufioh left. He contemplated whether to to tell her the horror story that was his life, however, as he really didn't want to involve the young girl. Just before he opened his mouth to speak, the tingle of chimes announced another customer and Nepeta nearly shot out of her seat trying to flag them down. He turned around in his seat only to be met with a very familiar face.

"H-hi again, Equius." Tavros greeted, surprised that the stony man knew such a buoyant girl. He seemed surprised as well, eyes widening behind the cracked sunglasses he wore.

"Hello, Tavros. I hope you don't mind the informality, but we are in a public setting and I believe that is a sufficient reason. How are you faring? Have you... taken care of your problem?" The older man seemed semi-awkward, and immediately started to sweat. At a questioning and slightly accusing glance at both men from the surprisingly intimidating Nepeta, Tavros confessed both his trying experience with the Ouija board, which had shown up in his bathroom twice and now rested atop his Xbox, and the other strange occurrences in his home. Both Nepeta and Equius, notably concerned, suggested that he seek help from their priest. The older man wrote down the number before heading off, waving a goodbye. Nepeta smiled and patted Tavros's hand as he took the number, putting it in his jacket pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Tavros huffed angrily and tightened the pillow atop his head, trying to block out the incessant banging coming from downstairs. Though the activity in his house had limited itself to strictly nighttime (when he was home the most), the level of noise had increased dramatically. The Taurus could hardly sleep, and when he did, he usually woke because of some physical act of violence. Last night, after plugging in his headphones and cranking the volume to try and sleep, he was yanked by his uncovered ankle out of bed to find the wires cut and his iPod fried. Resigning himself to another night with no sleep, Tavros removed the pillow and stared at his ceiling. That is, until something on the other side of the room caught his eye. And that was quite a feat, seeing as the attic ran along the entire top of the house. Breath caught in his throat, he slowly sat up and saw that his movements were tracked by two glowing yellow eyes.

"It's totally an animal, totally, it's alright, squirrels and stuff find their w-way into attics all the time..." Tavros whispered quietly, voice wavering. He stared back at the unblinking eyes, their strange yellow glow permeating the darkness of the room.

"Shoo." he said, trying to come off as serious, stern. He sounded like a grade schooler. He guessed it was some sort of animal that wormed its way in his house. Yes, because animals had glowing eyes. It didn't look very big, not that he could see an outline, but the eyes weren't very high off the ground, just kind of suspended about a foot. He sat up straighter, making a go away gesture with his hands. Goosebumps rose on his arms as Tavros realized that it was completely and totally silent. He could hear his own heartbeat thumping in his ears, nearly drowning out a quiet vibrating sound. It might have been coming from outside, the Taurus reasoned, but as it deepened in pitch and increased in volume, Tavros realized that it was, in fact, coming from the other side of the room. Tavros watched with horror as the eyes slowly rose, never leaving his, to an astonishing height at least two feet over his own.

The now discernible growling was equal to that of a lion about to pounce. Tavros's heart was speeding and a cold sweat had formed on his skin. He didn't know what to do. Oh God, what could he do? Was this how he was going to die? What did this... thing want with him? Why was it here? Why him? Why his house? Panic tightend the Taurus's chest to the point where it was difficult to breathe. All he wanted were answers. And to live. He nearly cried when he heard a deep, raspy chuckle from the darkness of the room. It seemed to reverberate in the air around him, piercing him.

"This is my house. All things in it belong to me as well. Which means you are mine. So states my contract." The voice hissed. Then- nothing. When Tavros blinked, the eyes were gone, along with the pressure and tense atmosphere. He needed out of here, out of this house. He stayed awake, plauged with visions of the eyes and threatening, joyless laughter.

OoO

Kanaya tutted at her friend's sorry state, noting his lack of personal care and all around poor attitude. Her girlfriend, who has yet to have a moment to spare for the young man, continued to talk business over the phone in the other room.

"Tavros, darling, please sit. Your pacing is making me nervous. Rose will attend to you shortly, I'm sure. In the meantime, why don't you try to relax?" Kanaya offered Tavros a seat next to her on the couch, passing a cup of tea into his shaking hands. Smiling, she patted him on the shoulder, and the poor thing jumped. It had been nearly two months since they had last spoken, work and "a situation back home" keeping the Taurus from a long needed visit. She was more than happy when she heard that her dear childhood friend would be moving here, and nearly begged Rose to find him a house near theirs. However, being two very successful women, they could afford something a great deal more expensive than the newly independent Latino. Thus, her better half found him an extremely cheap house a few neighborhoods away.

The younger man finally seemed to loosen up a little, leaning back into the couch and exhaling tiredly. Kanaya let out a softer, happier sigh as he leaned his head on her shoulder. The woman could feel him drifting off, and slowly brought a hand up to stroke his unkempt mohawk. Just as Tavros began snoring lightly, Rose strutted into the room, ready to chat, raising her eyebrows at the scene before her. The blonde caught her girlfriend's eyes and nodded as she put a finger to her lips. Smiling, she sat on the other side of Kanaya and picked up a book.

The next hour or so was spent in comfortable silence. Eventually, however, the peace had to be broken by Rose's phone triling some rather obscene rap music. She glared at the phone before accepting the call, standing and walking out of the room. Kanaya was just able to catch "Goddammit Dave, I told you to stop messing with my phone," as Tavros stirred beside her. She smiled warmly at him as he stretched his arms above his head. The t-shirt he was wearing, being a little too small for his body, rode up a little as he did so. And not that Kanaya would be one to look, but a couple marks that looked suspiciously like bruises showed themselves, and the Virgo had to fight down her incredulity. That anyone would hurt Tavros was beyond reason. The only acceptable excuse she could come up with was that her eyes were playing tricks on her. When the Taurus found that Rose was in another conversation, he excused himself, promising he'd come over again sometime. At the door, she wrapped him in a tight hug. She pretended not to notice the slight wince on Tavros's face.

**I don't mean to disappoint, but I'm going to stop the chapter here. I had a lot more planned, but things in the fic aren't working out like I originally thought, so I might drop it. Just a warning. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_The room was dark. Tavros seemed to float, mist like, slightly below the ceiling. Not feeling solid, he tried to move, but his limbs felt as if they trapped in quicksand. Suddenly feeling a strange pull, the Taurus turned his eyes to the ground where something was moving around in the shadows. A little shock ran through him when he saw the same yellow glow as the eyes from about two weeks ago. The jitters intensified when the thick clouds that were blocking the moon's light moved and the room was bathed in a dim, milky glow. And he could clearly see himself sleeping below him. A slight flutter of fear settled low in his stomach as the shadow thing seemed to crawl towards his prone form. It slowed even more, and it seemed almost hesitant as it straightened up not two feet from his body. _

_Tavros attempted to scream, and his sleeping self gave a twitch and murmured a bit. It had the opposite effect that the man wanted, causing the creature to shift closer, seemingly curious. He focused his attention on the... thing. Weirdly, he didn't feel as threatened as he did on the night when he first encountered the shadow. The edges of his vision began to blur, interrupting his observation, as he experienced the sensation of being sucked down into a thick substance. He was just able to catch the fiery glow from the creature turn its eyes upward to him before he was completely overtaken by the pressure._

Gasping, Tavros sat up and wrenched his head to the side where his dreaming self had spied the creature. Thankfully, there was nothing there, and the Taurus took a few calming breaths. Calming down enough to think, he strained his ears a bit to hear the now familiar shuffling of furniture downstairs. The glow of his phone suddenly lit up his peripheral vision. Tavros shielded his eyes a bit as he glanced at the screen. It displayed a time of 3:16 A.M. along with Rose's picture, her dark lips turned up in a smile. A sudden feeling of dread sent tingling goosebumps along his arms and the back of his neck. Steeling his nerves, he grabbed his cell and swiped to answer his friend.

"Tavros! I..." Her worried voice filtered through the speakers and filled the deathly quiet room. Stiffening, the Latino struggled to pick up any noise from the other areas of the house to no avail. Almost as if... whatever else that was down there was listening too. He struggled to remain calm as the woman continued on.

"It- this might seem- oh, I don't-" the blonde stumbled over her words, giving Tavros a deeper sense of foreboding. In the years that he had known her, Rose had always been on point, eloquent. The Taurus took a deep breath to keep his voice from shaking.

"It's, uh, alright Rose. Whatever you have to say, just, s-say it. Uh, please." He could hear her take a few calming breaths of her own, along with a few unintelligible words from Kanaya. Though he couldn't understand them, Tavros felt a slight comfort from the other woman's words as well.

"This, well, might not make very much sense to you, but, uh..." More encouragement from Kanaya could be heard in the background. "I... I saw you. Just now. In my dream. Well, no, it- it wasn't a dream. It was a vision. And you were- Oh, God- there was this horrible- _monster_, and I'm so, so sorry." At this point, Rose broke into sobs, and Tavros felt his throat tighten. He had tensed when she said monster, and he wasn't so sure he wanted to hear the rest of this _vision_. It seemed weird, but then again, he was pretty sure he just astral projected or something. And yeah, his life was pretty much the opposite of normal now. So he took Rose's information in stride.

"I, I should have explained earlier, I mean, that s why you were there the other day, right? Oh, lord. Um, are you... safe... right now?" She got out, sniffling a bit. Tavros took in the eerie silence of the house. Well, nothing was coming after him. He nodded before he remembered that people couldn't see through the phone.

"Ugh, yeah, yes, I mean, I'm good." He shifted himself to sit against the headboard, trying to relax. Rose hummed in acknowledgement and he heard the rustling of paper.

"Alright, the, uh, previous owners... well, that house had been on the market forever, and I honestly should have looked into it more for you then, but Kan was just so happy to have you here that I... I'm sorry, Tavros." She let out a deep sigh, and Tavros' anxiety returned. Well, in the last few weeks, did it ever really have the chance to leave?

"The reason I found out about it is because Kanaya's grandmother used to live in the house with the kid she adopted. He got married and they had two kids, but then strange things started happening, and eventually their daughter disappeared. She was only a baby, but the other kid, almost our age, got out of there and became a preacher. He must have thought that faith would protect him from whatever supernatural thing got his sister. Ah, I'm sure you've probably noticed by now..." Just as she said that, Tavros heard a _swoosh-crash _from what sounded like the kitchen. Emptying the drawers? He subconsciously pulled his covers up tighter and made an affirmative sound.

"Erm, the house is supposed to be haunted. _I _never noticed anything personally, but the one time I brought Kanaya over to show her, the doors wouldn't unlock. No matter how many times I tried the key. Anyways, the preacher has a kid now, I officially had to get his signature to give you the house, and nothing bad has happened to him. No one knows what happened to Kanaya's grandmother, or why the house is the way it is, but I suggest you come and stay over here for a while. There's something unpleasant, and malicious in there with you, Tavros-" The Taurus' phone suddenly cut off, and Tavros dropped it like he'd been electrocuted. Taking a few deep breaths, he got out of bed and crept to the closet, pulled out a bag, stuffed a few articles of clothing in there. He had to get out of there, now. All this paranoia was going to kill him.

Tavros made his way downstairs, listening to the sounds of activity in the kitchen. Oh _shitting shit_. Frozen with fear in his game room, he waited for the entity to leave, staring holes into his posters for comfort. After what seemed like an hour, the Latino began to wonder if he could make a run for it, or at least make it through the kitchen without being seen. He opted for stealth over speed and steadied himself, preparing for the worst. He peeked his head in past the doorway, taking in the scene before him. The fridge was open, casting the kitchen in a yellow-amber glow, and glinting off the silverware that lay scattered across the floor. There was the sound of tinging and scraping as they were moved around by a figure sitting amongst the chaos. Its back was to him, and he could faintly make out the wild hair on its head. He turned his focus to what the thing was doing, and noticed that it was reorganizing the drawers and putting everything back. He gasped a bit, and that turned into a shriek when its head whipped around.

Instead of glowing eyes, a shadowy face, or anything weird, he was met with the mostly normal face of a mostly normal guy. His hair was dark, and stuck up and out everywhere. It was kind of cute, actually. His eyes and mouth were outlined with grey, the rest of his face pale white, and Tavros realized he was wearing paint. Too baggy clothes hung on his thin frame, a shirt and what looked like spotted pajama pants, and Tavros fleetingly wondered why a homeless clown was cleaning up his kitchen. The clown narrowed his eyes and dropped the forks between his fingers, and then waved a tentative hand. Tavros, not knowing what else to do, waved back. He pretended not to notice the slight tremble in his fingers. The clown's eyes widened almost comically, expression highlighted by the paint.

"You can see me?!" He honked, his surprised tone reminding Tavros of cheap party horns. Tavros' blood ran cold, oh my _god _that line was right out of a horrible B-list movie. Choking out a strangled noise, he yanked his head back into the room and darted upstairs, tossing his bag into some corner of the room, and dove under his covers.

"Wait! Hang on a motherfucking second, bro! I- oh shit-" the weird, accented voice called, accompanied by footfalls on the stairs, that is, until, he heard the thing trip and hit the floor with a loud thud. Wait- weren't ghosts supposed to be intangible or something? Tavros removed his blankets of safety to see the clown-ghost face planted on the hard wood of the attic floor, groaning quietly. Tavros warred with himself for a moment, kindness eventually overruling his fear. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and leaned a bit more towards the ghost(?).

"Hey, uh,y-you, alright over there?" He winced a bit at the stutter. He hated how weak he sounded when he did it. The other man lifted his head, mussed hair and slightly smudged paint making him look wild. Then his face split into a grin that could beat out the sun.

"I'm perfectly motherfucking miraculous, stranger." He sounded wondrous, and Tavros felt that it was perfectly natural and yet completely weird that his voice lifted and fell and sort of scratched at his throat and Tavros really _really _liked the way it sounded. The clown struggled to his feet and brushed off his pants, before carefully approaching the other.

"You ain't gonna bolt or nothing, are you? I ain't gonna be up and hurtin' ya, no worries there bro, that isn't no thing you need to be worried about." He said, stopping in front of Tavros. Tavros swallowed, before standing to meet him. He held out a trembling hand.

"I'm Tavros, and uh, no worries." He managed a smile with those words, and felt proud of himself for even that. Seeing as he felt as if he could keel over at any moment.

"Oh man, Tavros, what a fucking bitchtits name. I'm Gamzee mothrefucking Makara, it's a pleasure to be meeting you. Ain't no one in this house ever been able to all up and take a gander on this here lonely clown. Oh, and sorry 'bout that fucking mess in the nutrition block, was just getting on to cleaning it up." Tavros wasn't sure what to focus on, what information to take in, what to question. His brain whirled and worked before he finally blurted a question that he might have deemed offensive if he had given it more thought.

"Are you dead?" Gamzee's expression froze in a sort of mask, before his eyebrows lowered. His mouth turned down in a frown, and Tavros fought the urge to flee. He seemed like a completely different person, as he thought, his irises seemed to grow darker, from this light, almost purple brownish to black.

"I.. I don't..." He whispered, tone chilling. Tavros blanched and backpedaled.

"Er, um, uh, h-how long have you been here? Uh, are you the only...?" Gamzee seemed to lift instantly from whatever dark place he was in, though his grin was now toned down to a half-smile.

"Oh, bro, I've been here for as long as my thinkpan can do its thing. And, uh, no-" here, he paused to look around, and he looked kind of stressed- "I'm not the only thing goin' bump in the night here, Tavbro. Just, uh, watch your back, okay?" The Taurus' nickname sent jitters fluttering in his stomach, along with the leaden feeling of dread at the thought of what else could be wandering around his house. As the adrenaline from earlier finally began to wear down, Tavros realized he was exhausted, and he had to work in the morning. He fell back on his bed.

"Ugh, Gamzee, it was really nice to meet you, but, uh, I have to get some sleep, alright? I'll... see you around." The way Tavros said it though phrased it more as a question, and the other honked a laugh. God, he was weird. But slightly adorable. In a dorky, clowny sort of way. He just caught the other's nod as he closed his eyes, and just before he fell asleep, Gamzee said one more thing, kind of sadly-

"Goodnight, Tav. Sweet dreams."

_Supposed to be chap. 5 but it's been too long so have a bonus_

When Tavros awoke to his alarm, it was a blessing. He had the worst nightmare he'd had in years, second only to his arachnophobia dream that he was not going to think about. He tried to fight the haze of post-sleep as he got ready for work, nothing on his mind except the tasks in front of him. It was only when he went downstairs into the kitchen to find a cup of warm coffee waiting for him did he recall his housemate. A flush crept onto his face as he took the mug with him into the living room, nearly bumping into the couch in its new position.

"Sorry I didn't get to the living room, the fridge was pretty messed up too, so I organized that. Oh, and then I figured since you were up last night, some of that wicked caffeinated shit would do you good." Tavros nearly jumped out of his skin at Gamzee's shy voice- he was sitting on the edge of the fireplace, fiddling with the Ouija board. Fear zapped Tavros at the sight of the all-too familiar box, but he was more distracted by the one holding it.

"Thanks, Gamz." He smiled at the spirit, heading towards the door to toe his shoes on. "And don't worry about the furniture- it keeps things interesting." That got a laugh out of the clown, which put a smile on the Taurus' face for pretty much the rest of the day. When he got to work, he passed Nepeta at the front desk who gave him a bright smile, before going to the back to tend to the animals. After a while, Nepeta came back to check on him during her lunch break. She stood there, humming for a bit, until he acknowledged her.

"What's up, Nepeta?" he gave in to the young teen, basking for a moment in the positive that she was emitting.

"Heehee, you seem a lot happier than you have been the past few weeks. Did you... meet someone?" She purred, pulling her blue beanie further down her head. Tavros sputtered and flushed.

"N-no! Well, not really... Okay, kind of, but that's not really any of your business!" She feigned being hurt, but laughed, belaying her true nature.

"Oh, purr-lease, if it's written all over your face, then it's pretty much anyone's business. And ya should know, I'm super-duper involved in my friends' love lives, buddy." Tavros puffed his cheeks out and let out his breath slowly, face feeling hot.

"Oh, really, it's no big deal. No one special, just..." Well, to call Gamzee anything other than _amazing, wonderful, exciting, _and most of all _special _would be a downright lie. Tavros let his sentence drift off, and Nepeta reached up and ruffled his mohawk.

"Aw, I'm just teasing ya, Tav, she came by after your shift yesterday to check up on ya! She's a real looker, I'll give ya that, but she seems kinda mean spirited for someone sweet as you." She trilled, leaving Tavros to his work as she pranced back up front. Vriska? What the _hell _was she doing? His lips felt the ghost of what could only be described as her attack on him, and he felt a muted type of fear. He hadn't been back to that restaurant, and hadn't called of course, he deleted her number, she was so _creepy_! Of course, he was living in a haunted house, hell, a nonliving entity made him coffee this morning, but he felt that Vriska was bad news.

Thankfully, he didn't see hide nor hair of the malicious woman, and the week passed without further incident. The activity around his house definitely receded, and with Gamzee around it started to feel a bit more homey. As time passed, however, the clown seemed to be getting more and more antsy, and was more prone to one of his mood swings. Tavros wasn't sure what to make of the man, honestly, he appeared to be really messed up in the head, but when they'd talk for hours without it being awkward and then just sit in silence together in the same way, he couldn't help but look over the fact. Also, there was the complication of him technically not being alive. After the first night, Tavros never asked again. So Gamzee was just really one big, cute, confusing mystery.

Months passed in their comfortable companionship, and Tavros became a bit more outgoing. He went out with Nepeta a lot, hung out with her friends too, gained some confidence. Nepeta and Equius had a cast of quite interesting companions, and he couldn't wait to introduce Kanaya and Rose. He knew Feferi from work already, but she never knew how bubbly she could become when she wasn't behind a desk. She had a bit of a salty relationship with that waiter he'd met so long ago, and she was captain of her own swim team. Sollux, a bipolar computer genius, paired with his quiet (girl?)friend could always make things more interesting. And finally, Karkat and Terezi put the icing on the cake with anger issues and smell-sight respectively. And as he grew closer to them, he and Gamzee grew closer as well.

Tavros was able to open up eventually about stuff that he'd kept buried for so long. He blamed his father, married to his activist work more than his family, for his mom leaving, and he missed his older brother terribly. He confessed that he felt like his family wasn't even a family anymore, and quietly admitted that he was thankful for Gamzee being here for him, like the family he needed. The clown was rendered speechless, and Tavros tried to change the subject, embarrassed, but then Gamzee got that look on his face that gave Tavros anxiety. The Latino was about to abscond for a bit before Gamzee cleared his throat.

"Yeah, motherfucker, I get fuckin' family obligations and shit. My family, they're a couple a' crazies..." Tavros started, Gamzee had never ever talked about himself that much, especially not to this degree. His voice was quiet and strained.

"But just cause they're blood doesn't mean that they're the best for you, the best to be around, ya feel my brother?" He almost sounded like he was convincing himself more than anything. "Fucking fuck..." Gamzee suddenly dropped his head in his hands, and went out of sight. A few hours passed and the clown returned, face paint a bit mussed, but his smile returned.

"Hey, let's chat about that fucking new episode of..." And he just picked up as if nothing happened. Day by day, the stupid spirit found ways to worm his way further into the Taurus' heart, how did one even fall in love with a ghost? But as Tavros found himself smiling at anything purple, heart fluttering, warming fondly at the thought of a _fucking clown horn _of all things, he thought he might have found a way. Nepeta caught him daydreaming at work, and he futilely tried to convince her that _no, of course it wasn't Vriska, i-it wasn't anyone! _But she claimed to be an expert in love, and Tavros was drowning in it.

Other than a few minor bumps in the road, life finally seemed to be working out for one Tavros Nitram. He had a best friend (_crush, goddammit_), a good job, a social life, and finally a house he could really feel at home in. Tavros decided to have a bit of symbolic house cleaning, where Gamzee just floated around observing as he was prone to do, offering his opinions and small talk. They started from the bottom, working their way up to the attic. Tavros didn't have much to do in his room, being fairly organized with his stuff, until he found the Ouija board hiding under his bed. He rolled his eyes, knowing very well he couldn't toss it, and slid it away to the corner. He heard a soft honk and the clicking of a latch. He turned just in time to see Gamzee opening the board with a pained expression. Tavros watched silently, curious, as the clown picked up the planchette and held it delicately. On the wood was a symbol Tavros had never noticed before, a little n with a sort of loop on one side.

"Where did you...? Did you... play?" Gamzee's voice was tight, and Tavros was suddenly struck with the realization that he saw Gamzee constantly tracing that symbol's path with his fingers, on the counters, on his palm.

"I, uh, no, I just found it. I tried to get rid of it but-"

"-you can't." Gamzee finished, softly putting the planchette back in the box and locking it. "Don't ever fuck with that kind of shit, Tavbro. It'll fuck you up." Tavros couldn't help himself.

"Do you have, uh, personal experience?" Gamzee froze, then turned his wide eyes to the Taurus. They almost seemed to radiate age, and pain, and a weird, ethereal glow of purple. Almost.

"Yeah, yeah, motherfucker. Very personal..." Gamzee didn't talk for at least an hour as Tavros organized his closet, and he felt like shit. What if he was killed by whatever was summoned by that Ouija board? Weren't they, like, gateways for evil? It would explain the haunting of the house, if Gamzee had been living here previously. As he was emptying one of his pants pockets, he pulled out a slip of paper. Nepeta's pastor's number... Maybe he could help! Gamzee, who had begun chitchatting again, thankfully, noticed the number.

"What's that? Some lucky bitch's digits?" Gamzee murmured, and Tavros convinced himself that he imagined the slight bite of jealousy. "Ah, no, hey... Can I ask you a kinda weird question?" Gamzee nodded and mimed firing a pistol at the other with a crooked smile.

"Shoot, motherfucker." Tavros laughed a bit, before gathering his courage.

"Do you... believe in demons?" Gamzee seemed visibly taken aback by the question, and Tavros went on to explain. "I just think that's a justifiable reason for the stuff that goes on in this house, what with the board and everything, and this is the number of a pastor, I could call him to-"

"Please don't. I don't... want to lose you." Gamzee whispered. The two locked eyes and Tavros felt a blush creep onto his face. "I mean, who's to say he won't just clear the fucking house? Me included? I don't wanna risk it. Besides, nothing bad has happened to you, so nothing has to be done, right?" Gamzee pleaded desperately, gripping onto the Latino's shoulders and bringing his face closer and closer to the other's.

"A-alright, you're right, nothing weird, uh, well, bad-weird is going on, so I guess I won't. I just... wanted to help you." Gamzee sighed in relief, before hooking his arms around Tavros and nearly crushing him. The bony man was a lot stronger than he looked.

"If you wanna fucking help me, Tavbro," he said into his shoulder, "you just never leave me, okay? And I'll never leave you. And stay safe. You mean way too much to me, motherfucker, it's probably fuckin' unhealthy..." Tavros relaxed in his arms, relishing probably the closest thing he'd get to a love confession. They stayed like that for a while, and never leaving each other seemed like a pretty good idea.

Then, one day, he just disappeared. He walked downstairs into a completely silent kitchen, no coffee, no pastries or anything (and wow could Gamzee bake). Tavros spent a good twenty minutes searching for his friend, work be damned. Nepeta would understand. His phone chimed in his pocket- he and Rose had been getting closer too, and had visited her more than once to just chat, she and Kanaya had been so relieved to hear that all suspicious activity had stopped. Though they too seemed to be attuned to the workings of his heart, constantly badgering on when he was going to introduce his significant other.

_RoLal_: Hey, everything alright? I'm getting weird vibes, call if you need anything.

_You_: uHH, eVERYTHING's FINE, mOSTLY, dONT WORRY ABOUT IT }:)

Ugh, he really needed to get his phone looked at. Tavros went ahead and tacked on his signature emoticon, bracket outlining his hairline, in order to hopefully convince the blonde. She always seemed to know what was up. Tavros let out a shaky breath, where could Gamzee have even gone? Could he have... moved on? Tears welled in his eyes at the thought, and Tavros knew it was extremely, extremely selfish to want him to stay in the land of the living. He heard a sudden tapping from the living room, like nails on the fireplace. He dashed in, only to find empty space. Then, he heard a click, and the sound of the TV drifted in from his game room. A bit wary now, the Taurus entered the room to turn it off, only to hear the heavy shifting of something in the attic. Feeling sick, he went up the stairs to find the door ajar. When he entered, he had to close his eyes and just breath to stave off a panic attack. His bed was in the center of the room, the Ouija board open, planchette placed on _hello_.

Pictures littered the sheets, and he could make out an older woman who looked very much like Kanaya, _oh Jesus_, a man and a woman with a teenager and a newborn, and finally the most recent one was propped up in a frame, a woman with wild, dark hair, dressed in a black skirt, a green collared shirt with a black long sleeve under it. Her eyes were cut out of the picture, and _MINE _was scratched all into the frame. Tavros was about to bolt when the planchette went wild, and he watched it long enough to spell out _he can't save you_, and that was all it took to make him turn and run all the way to the living room, tears blurring his vision. Worry for himself and Gamzee both battled with the fear in his heart. Heart clenching, he turned from the front door.

"Where is G-Gamzee?!" He shouted, voice shaking. Deep laughter rumbled through the house, and Tavros backed up a few steps.

"Poor, little, ignorant human. He's right here..." The sinister voice chuckled, before Tavros felt a searing pain on his back so jarring that he passed out right there.

oOo

When he awoke, it was to Gamzee crying softly mixed in with a few honks here and there, making the dozy Taurus smile sleepily. Honk, honk. He liked it when Gamzee honked. He tried to sit up, to tell Gamzee this very important piece of information, but a stab of pain emanating from his back stopped him. Gamzee's eyes shot to him when Tavros moved, and he let out a little squeak.

"Oh, thank the motherfucking Messiahs, oh, Tavbro, fuck, I thought you were fucking dead, bro, bleeding the fuck out in the middle of the floor, holy shit!" He cried, and Tavros saw that his face paint was smudged and running. With assistance from Gamzee, he was able to sit up, and Gamzee explained how he found the Taurus with 3 deep scratch wounds on his back, but he didn't say why he was gone and apparently there were no traces of anything unusual happening. Tavros didn't think anything of it though, he felt like his head was full of cotton, soft and white and he promptly blacked out again in Gamzee's arms.

oOo

The second time he woke up, he was in Kanaya's living room on her couch, wrapped up in a blanket. The aforementioned woman was talking softly with Rose in the other room, he could tell by the sound of their voices that at least one of them had been crying. He felt a lot more lucid than he'd been with Gamzee, and he fairly recalled the spirit's explanation as to why his back pulsed with hurt. He had the feeling he had some explaining to do...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I updated the last chapter bc I made a shit ton of mistakes. If you guys ever see anything, don't hesitate to call me out!**

_Kanaya_

Kanaya couldn't believe the state her friend was in. Good lord, when she had gotten his phone call, he barely sounded like himself! The man had called, and in a very monotone voice, said that he was in dire need of first aid. Not in that way of course, his speech was quite slurred and droll. The call had ignited a familiar mothering fire within the Virgo, and she immediately beckoned Rose to accompany her to Tavros' home. Upon arriving, she had nearly collapsed in the driveway, and Rose had to support her. However, determination was ingrained in Kanaya's soul, and Rose knew as much, so they pressed on. Instead of the problems that they faced last time, or other ones they expected to, the door swung open on its own. The dizzying spell on her lifted almost immediately as well, and she swore she could have felt a force pushing her inside.

On the floor lay the poor boy, covered partially with a blanket. But the light fabric did nothing to hide the deep red stains. A hand flew to Rose's mouth, and she had to turn away. Kanaya couldn't move for the life of her, frozen in shock. Who could have done this? Then, she felt that same pressure on her back as before and, goosebumps rising on her arms, approached the still figure. Thank heavens, Kanaya could see Tavros' chest rising and falling, albeit more shallowly than she would have liked. She faintly heard her girlfriend's retreating footsteps, and one might attribute it to squeamishness, but she knew that Rose felt responsible to some degree. It was too obvious that supernatural forces were at work here, and Kanaya had the sudden urge to look over her shoulder. The back of her neck prickled, she swore she was being watched, but she had work to do. With purpose, the woman strode to the bathroom, searching for first aid supplies.

**Gamzee**

Gamzee supposed he should be motherfuckin' thankful and shit, this bitchtits lady was all up and fixin' his Tavbro, but he couldn't help but be motHERFUCKING PISSED OFF THAT A COUPLE OF STRANGERS was all up and in his house, touchin' up on hIS PROPERTY- and then he felt an almost overwhelming sense of guilt, because, no, Tav wasn't a fucking object, he was a person, and man did you want to fuCKING RIP AND- fuck, focus, Tavbro was just all up and gettin' his sleep on, no need to worry, this lady, first number in the speed dial, would make him all better and get tHE FUCK OUT-

_Kanaya_

When she returned, the atmosphere was a bit thicker. Nonetheless, Tavros needed immediate care, lest the poor thing bleed out right then and there. Pursing her lips, she knelt beside him, gently taking the blanket in one of her hands and pulling it away. She released a tiny breath when she saw that he had no visible open wounds as she had expected. But that blood had to come from somewhere, and promising to apologize to him later, Kanaya sat him up as carefully as possible and removed his shirt. The boy did not so much as stir, which rang alarm bells in the Virgo's head. Her hands were sticky with the blood of her friend, he was unconscious, barely alive, she felt sick to her stomach when she thought about who, or _what_, could be responsible. Then chills ran down her spine as she realized that in no way would Tavros have been able to make a phone call. Without some degree of assistance, that is. She felt immensely uncomfortable, and her unease turned to flat out fear when she made out three huge gashes on Tavros' back. Quickly cleaning and binding the horrible wound, the woman gathered him in her arms along with the bloodied clothes, the extra medical supplies, and her courage. As fast as her legs could carry her with her heavy burden, she met Rose at the car, who had the back seat door open for her. They slid Tavros in and made sure he was secure, Kanaya trying not to remember the door opening for her and closing angrily right on her heels.

**Gamzee**

**Good. Motherfucking. **_**RIDDANCE**_**. **

Tavros

Despite being more aware of his surroundings, Tavros was still a bit muddled and bogged down. He could gather that he'd lost a lot of blood, and any slight movement reminded him why. The pain pulled his skin tight, uncomfortable, but he was numb-ish, so he knew it could be worse. Tavros wasn't sure if he should call for the girls, or wait patiently, or go and get them... thankfully, Kanaya chose that moment to enter with a tea tray, worry showing through her cool exterior. She made sure to set the drinks down before she made her way over to him. The Taurus could still hear faint snuffling, so Rose had been the one to cry. Unless Kanaya was just better at hiding it. As he was wrapped softly and securely in a hug, he bet on the latter. Kanaya buried her face in his shoulder, and finally he wondered how he got here. The two ladies must have brought him, but how did they- _Gamzee. _

His closest friend, of course! He had been in so much distress, he remembered, and the clown probably called Kanaya easily, seeing as she was his first speed dial. His chest warmed at Gamzee's gesture, not for the first time considering telling his friend how he felt. Tavros had been thinking about it, and knowing that they could have lost each other... well, they made a promise, didn't they? Oh, he'd have to think about that later, Kanaya was talking to him-

_Kanaya _

"-nestly! Rose is dreadfully upset you know, you could have _died_, you were in such bad shape. Tavros, tell me exactly what you've experienced in that house, spare me no detail." After sufficiently scolding him for scaring the life out of her and Rose, Kanaya felt it necessary to hear his whole story from top to bottom. Tavros looked much better than he had yesterday when they'd found him, but the woman was pleased that he was up and talking. As she only had basic knowledge of medical care, she couldn't know for sure if he was injured beyond what she could see, or if he was safe to move farther than she had already taken him. She thanked her lucky stars that he was alright, but she didn't miss the slight look of apprehension on his pale face.

"Tavros," she began, more gently trying to coax him into comfort, "if you want us to help you, then we need to know exactly what we're dealing with, sweetheart. And we want to help you, this is the worst you've been in months, what happened? Please, darling, _let us help you_." At this point, Kanaya had taken his shaking hand in her own, wanting to sit next to him on the sofa. He drew his legs up to give her room, curling into the blanket he was wrapped up in. Rose also chose that moment to enter, and the sight of the normally pristine woman with red rimmed, puffy eyes seemed to make up the Taurus' mind, his face setting with rare determination.

"Uh, well, it kind of all started with this Ouija board..." And as he went on to explain the extent of his situation, Rose's face grew paler and paler. The little things, leading into actual encounters, attacks, manipulation. And Gamzee. Tavros went on and on about his "friend", but the Virgo could tell something wasn't quite right with that clown.

"-and that's, uh, why I really didn't do anything, I don't want anything bad to happen to Gamzee, he's my friend, not the enemy."

"Still, I think it would be your safest bet to stay here for a while, maybe let whatever is still muddling your head pass, and then you can make a rational decision-" Rose tried, voice scratchy and thin, but Tavros cut her off. And what happened next truly terrified the both of them.

"No! N-nothing you can say will change my mind, you can't get rid of Gamzee!" Kanaya was taken aback by the forceful intonation, and then the lights flickered once, twice, as Tavros took huge, shuddering breaths, and all of the light bulbs exploded. Rose let out a shriek and, in a swift motion, managed to knock the tea tray off of the coffee table, sending it crashing to the floor. Her porcelain teacups shattered, and tea sloshed over the wood and into the rug. Nobody said anything for a few seconds, stunned, sitting in the dark, until Kanaya stood and swept out of the room. Rose faintly murmured an apology through thick tears, and Tavros hid a tiny sob in his blanket. She hastened to the kitchen, fumbling through drawers until her shaking fingers found a flashlight. Flicking it on, she found she could not even manage to hold the beam steady, and nearly slammed it on the counter. However, she had to at least keep a shred of composure, so Kanaya wrapped her digits tighter around the torch, and scanned the counter for what she needed.

Rose

Rose was normally a very organized person. Her bookshelves were meticulously maintained, her appointments were always met expeditiously, and she hardly ever left anything sitting unfinished or dilettante. Once she set her mind to do something, she followed through with all she had. She never let anyone meddle in her personal affairs, choosing to keep her own botherations to herself, comfort was overrated. So why was she so distraught, disconsolate, disturbed? Rose Lalonde should be in control, should know what to do, but instead here she was, crying while her girlfriend actually attempted to get things done. She could hear Tavros crying too, she should do something about that, but she couldn't move, couldn't do anything but sit there, ignominious, in the dark. It was only 4:00 in the evening, yet all Rose wanted to do was curl up and sleep. She pressed the heels of her hands into her aching eyes, dragging them down her wet cheeks. Rose had a seriously bad feeling about this, and had a worse feeling they'd all been dragged into something huge and sinister.

There was something up with Tavros, so she took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm herself a bit. Now with her head a little clearer, breath more steady, she focused on the Taurus across the room. She couldn't see anything in the dark except for the dim glow of a flashlight from the kitchen, but at the same time, she could _see_. From the time she was young, she knew that her sight wasn't normal, and her mother warned her to keep quiet about it. So she buried her nose in books to keep from seeing the colors swirling out of people, focused on her writing to distract herself from all of the _wrong paths _that people were choosing. It wasn't until she met Kanaya that she really developed as a person. Kanaya kept her in check, reigned in her harsh sarcasm and cynicism. And she loved her, and believed her, believed _in_ her, and supported her...

But she could reminisce another time. Rose could tell that Tavros had made some bad, _bad _choices. Frighteningly, she could also feel something, or some_one _else along with the man, and she realized that he had another force anchored to him, _feeding _off of him and his fear. And she knew exactly what it was...

_Kanaya _

"Hello, how may I help you?" Kanaya heard a man's pleasant, if a teeny bit arrogant, voice float softly out of the phone wedged between her shoulder and ear. Her torch was pointed at the number that was inscribed on a piece of paper that Tavros had tried to throw away at her house. He had told them that Gamzee would get upset if he saw the scrap again, so he'd brought it here to dispose of discreetly. The thought of Gamzee made her stomach roll, in disgust, anger, contempt.

"Hello?" The voice said again, barely cloaking his annoyance.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I was... erm, busy. An acquaintance of mine recommend you to me? I'm in need of... some assistance?" Lord, Kanaya had no idea what she was doing.

"Who, exactly? And what sort of _assistance_?" Suspiciousness flooded his tone, and Kanaya could imagine a small displeased frown was on his face. What was this pastor's name again? Kankri? Oh, right, yes-

"Um, her name is-" oh, what was that girl's name, Tavros' work friend, cats, cats, _no_\- "Nepeta! Yes, Nepeta, she recommend you to her friend, who's in a bad situation. I'm calling on his behalf." The other man was silent for nearly a minute.

"Nepeta Leijon? Cat ears, hangs out with a man who _really _should shower more? Yes, I know her. Where do you need me?"

oOo

Kanaya returned to the living room with another flashlight, planning on giving it to Rose, who was sitting in her chair, gripping the armrests so hard that her fingers were white. In the light, she looked up at her with wide eyes, and Kanaya placed her hand over one of Rose's. Her girlfriend just shook her head slowly, pursuing her dark lips. Her eyebrows drew together, her eyes clenched shut, and she turned her face away from the Virgo.

"Love, I called that Kankri. He's going to get rid of anything evil in the house, and Tavros will be all right." She ignored Tavros little gasp of surprise and took Rose's face in her hands, leaning down.

"None of this is your fault-" Kanaya started, but she felt lips on her own, interrupting her.

"N-no, I could have prevented this," Rose croaked, pulling back, "but that's not relevant, he's in trouble. Tavros, you need to hear this too, Kankri is actually-" They both turned just in time to hear the door bang open. Rose shot up, nearly clocking Kanaya in the face, and pushed past her to the entryway. Kanaya was quick to follow, making a mental note to give this place a deep clean when all this was over.

"You can explain later, I trust your judgement, Rose." Kanaya said, running out the door and to the car. She paused, looking for Tavros, and her mouth dropped open at the sight of his back already blocks ahead, running, despite his poor physical condition. Kanaya clicked her tongue, this wouldn't do, he would kill himself at this rate! The pair got into the car and prepared to deal with whatever had gotten into this man.

Tavros

No, he had to warn Gamzee! Why had he told them about Kankri?! Tavros pushed his aching body faster, only a few neighborhoods away...! He heard a car approaching, and worked his legs as hard as he could. Ah, they hadn't hurt this bad since physical therapy, and his back-

No, he would shut out the pain, and the little niggling sense of discomfort in his head. No, wait, like hell he would, Tavros stopped so suddenly he got vertigo, and nearly fell to his knees. Kanaya pulled up next to him, screeching to a halt and bursting out of the car.

"Are you insane? Do you even realize-" she continued on like this for at least a solid five minutes, until her chest was heaving. Rose waited patiently in the passenger seat.

"I-I'm sorry, you two. I... really don't know what got into me! I mean, I... care about Gamzee, but there's no way I would have been able to get to him on foot..." Tavros glanced at the car, and looked at Kanaya pleadingly. She sighed and opened the back door, and Tavros thanked her meekly. He didn't mean to cause them trouble, but any effect the medicine had taken on him was quickly wearing off thanks to his stupidity, and he was starting to go from aching to actual, stinging pain. As soon as he got in, Rose started speaking.

"Tavros, first of all, I would like to apologize. Secondly, I don't think Gamzee is necessarily as good as you believe." Before he could protest, the blonde continued on, and Kanaya began to slowly drive to his house. "Something is using you as a tether, or in crude terms, food. You provide energy and fear, as well as a living connection to the environment. If you need to hear it from a professional, you can talk to Kankri. Interestingly enough-"

What. Tavros couldn't believe- no, Gamzee had said that he wasn't the only entity in there, so he wasn't the only culprit! But they didn't know that. He felt unfamiliar anger well within him anyway, and decided to tune Rose out. For all she cared about him, the woman talked way too much using words with way too many syllables. Before he knew it, they pulled up to his house, and the setting sun made it look way more ominous than Tavros thought necessary. He felt something flip-flop deep in his stomach, and he got sudden goosebumps all down his arms. The air was almost electric, and the back of his neck prickled. Almost hazily, Tavros got out of the car, and the girls followed. There was another car parked in the driveway, a bright red convertible, and Tavros faintly registered that it was Karkat's. The said ginger was sitting in the passenger seat, fingers flying on his phone. He looked up as they passed.

"Hey, you can't go in there! Dad told me to keep anyone out, especially you, Nitram. And whoever the fuck else you brought." Tavros wanted to say, "calm down, shouty", something Terezi would say every time Karkat got too heated, but he couldn't make his mouth move. Only Kanaya's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Pardon us, we weren't thinking of going inside, we'll wait until your father is finished." The woman shot a pointed look at Tavros, who was still unfocused, and Karkat nodded.

"Thanks, it's not often I get respected like that, Miss...?" The ginger had softened his tone, and actually smiled, something he rarely did in public, as Terezi often teased him.

"Ah, Kanaya, and this is Rose. Pleased to meet you." She replied, smiling back at him. Kanaya could pretty much get along with anyone, Tavros thought, before his mind derailed. Why couldn't he focus?

"Karkat. My dad'll be done soon, I'm sure, stuff like this is hardly any trouble for a loudmouth like-" Tavros' eyes suddenly snapped back into focus, and just before Karkat could finish his sentence, a person tumbled out of the house. As he stood shakily, the doors closed by themselves, and he shot a look of annoyance over his shoulder. He was older, not terribly so, and presumably Karkat's father. His hair was the same red, but neater, more controlled. He had a cross necklace on hanging over a bright, almost awful, red sweater and nondescript black slacks. He made his way over to them, and Karkat sank lower in his seat.

Tavros' eyes darted to the door, and he gauged the distance. He needed to see if Gamzee was alright, what the priest had done, he needed to- before he could think twice, the Taurus sped for the entrance, ignoring Kankri's calls behind him, he was just going to check on his friend and then get out of there, he swore-

**I really like writing Kanaya. And Gamzee. And Rose. Pretty much everyone but Tavros, that is so unfortunate. I've been working in our school's production of Aladdin so, I'm very sorry, but I think I can close this story soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Chapter **

Tavros threw open the front door and stepped inside, closing it with more care, and locked it. They _had_ to understand, he just wanted to see if his closest friend was alright, and as long as Gamzee was around, nothing _terrible _would happen... right? He looked around the dark house, all the lights were off, and even the weak sunlight streaming in through the windows around the room didn't help much. Feeling a growing sense of fear, he questioned himself- why did he come here again? Wasn't it unsafe? A bang on the door made him jump, he thought he would bolt right then and there-

"Tavros Nitram! You open the door right this instant! That house is unsafe and you know it! _Tavros_!" Kanaya's voice shouted through the wood. Oh, it was just the others. He briefly considered going back, or at least trying to explain himself, but he was distracted by flickering in the corner of his eye. His heart leapt. Gamzee was standing in the kitchen doorway, hands he out in front of him. His face, his eyes, almost seemed to glow in the darkness, but Tavros pushed away the odd feeling it gave him.

"You came back," he whispered, but his voice carried to the Taurus' ears, "You're alright!" The clown took a step forward, relief spreading across his painted face, and Tavros grinned. He stretched out his arms, and Gamzee's mouth stretched into a matching smile. The ghost ran to him and they crashed into each other, nearly tumbling to the floor. Gamzee was honking his laugh, and Tavros buried his face in the taller one's chest.

"Oh man, Tavbro, you sure gave this here clown a motherfuckin' scare! I didn't know what to do, so I called that Kanaya, but then she took you away, and and how was I supposed to know it wasn't for good?" Gamzee said, pulling back and down so that their faces were level.

"I, uh, we made a promise, didn't we? So, I, came back." Tavros replied, very aware that Gamzee was less than two inches away from his face. He couldn't help the flush that heated his face, and he hoped Gamzee couldn't tell how flustered he was. But the clown's grin melted into a soft half smile, and Tavros didn't miss the way his eyes darted down to his lips. Was this even really happening, or was he still knocked out on painkillers? Then, Gamzee's eyes widened and he pushed back, nearly sending Tavros sprawling. He tried to ignore the hurt, but Gamzee suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him through the kitchen, into the game room. They paused, Gamzee looking around, almost like he was... afraid? Before Tavros could ask, he heard a huge _crash _from the living room, and the scraping of something being dragged along the wood. The clown let out a strangled noise, leading the Taurus all the way up the stairs into the attic.

"Gamzee, what-" The clown held a finger to his lips, gently closing the attic door. He then dragged Tavros to the farthest corner, and sat them down. He bit his lip and sighed, averting his eyes.

"You _really_ probably shouldn't have come back here, bro. Some shit's gone down, pissed Kur- uh, the other guy off. It's motherfucking unsafe, the last thing I want is you hurt-" he was interrupted as they both heard the front door open, and the house became eerily silent. He thought he had locked the door though?

"Tavros? Where are you?" Kanaya's voice was panicked, almost on the verge of tears. Tavros glanced to Gamzee.

"I-is it safe?" He whispered, noting that Gamzee hadn't yet dropped his hand. The pressure was reassuring. He looked around, eyes narrowing. He nodded slowly, and they stood. Tavros attempted a smile.

"Do you, uh, wanna meet my friends?" Tavros asked, subconsciously brushing his thumb over the hand in his own. Gamzee's hand twitched, but tightened its hold.

"Alright. Just... don't let go of me." Tavros wasn't sure if it was for his safety, Gamzee's comfort, or something else (that had the Taurus' heart doing loops), and he smiled and squeezed the clown's hand.

"Sure. Just don't, uh, disappear. Ah, wait,will they be able to see you?"

"As long as I motherfuckin' let 'em." Gamzee had a bit of reluctance in his tone, and Tavros huffed a breath. Why was he so nervous? The two stood and travelled downstairs, where Kanaya, Rose, and Kankri were waiting amongst upturned furniture. Rose was looking around frightfully, Kankri unimpressed, and Kanaya directly at him, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Why... what were you even-!?" Kanaya choked out, taking a step to him, but Kankri held her back.

"Tavros, why do you have your hand held out like that?" Cold contempt dripped from the pastor's voice, and Tavros glanced to Gamzee, who had his eyes narrowed at the man. Tavros pulled once to get his attention, and nodded towards the others. Gamzee shook his head emphatically, clearly unwilling to let anyone else see him. Tavros rolled his eyes, deciding to introduce them anyways.

"Everyone, this is Gamzee. _Gamzee_, this is Rose, the blonde, Kanaya, she's the one in the red skirt, and, um... Kankri, right?" He said at full volume, then whispered to his friend, "and I'm sure they'd like to actually _see _you, they won't bite." Gamzee groaned quietly, and Tavros glared at him. The clown met his eyes (and wow, his puppy eyes left the Taurus weak-kneed and susceptible, but this was important). Tavros glanced back to the others, huffing at Gamzee's lack of cooperation. Kanaya's lips were closed into a thin line, and she looked ready to storm over and literally slap him into making sense. He could tell Rose was thinking hard, she has the look on her face, brows drawn, eyes dark, brooding. Kankri seemed nonplussed, unimpressed, almost bored. He gave one more tug on the ghost's arm, and finally, with a shudder, Tavros assumed he came into sight.

Rose's eyes widened, Kanaya stepped back, and Kankri _glared. _If looks could kill, Tavros thought absently, before tugging Gamzee forward.

"Hey, this isn't so bad, huh, Gamz? Say hi." He stepped and bumped the taller's shoulder, startling a honk out of the clown. Gamzee's painted lips pouted and he looked away from Tavros.

"Hello. Uh... thanks for helping Tavbro, uh, Tavros out. Motherfuckin' miraculous." The last part was mostly to himself, and Tavros' hand warmed where Gamzee stroked it. Kanaya's mouth moved wordlessly, and Rose stepped in, voice unusually meek.

"You're welcome, G-Gamzee?" The clown smiled slightly.

"That's my name, sis, don't wear it the fuck out." Kanaya seemed taken aback by his frequent swearing, right, Gamzee did it so much that Tavros had begun to think of it as natural. However, there was a slight edge to the ghost's voice that made him worry a bit. Rose blinked a couple of times before she managed a weak smile back. Then Kankri reached into his pockets, and Gamzee started back, pulling Tavros with him.

"What are you so afraid of, Gamzee? I'm just trying to do my job." The venom laced within the pastor's tone gave the Taurus chills, and Gamzee stiffened next to him. A quick look to the side showed that Gamzee actually looked afraid. Tavros wasn't really sure how to reassure him, as he wasn't quite clear about what was going on either, but if Gamzee thought he was in danger, the Taurus was going to,put a stop to it.

"Hey, uh, Kankri, Gamzee isn't the problem. He's harmless!" Tavros stated as the pastor continued to pull things from his pockets- a bottle of water, a cross, salt, a... pocket bible? How deep were those things? Kankri scoffed.

"Is that what you think, Nitram? They are deceivers, liars, and they get close to you so they can-" Kankri began to get more heated, but Gamzee's hold on his hand was almost painfully tight as he cut him off.

"Shut the _FUCK _up." The volume and ferocity of Gamzee's voice nearly gave Tavros a heart attack. Kankri smiled, but it wasn't one of happiness, it was more like a challenge.

"You fear my words, Gamzee? _Beloved, do not believe every spirit, but test the spirits to see whether they are from God, for many false prophets have gone out into the world. _Hmm. Tavros, I suggest you listen as well. _Be sober-minded; be watchful. Your adversary the devil prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour." _Tavros could feel his friend trembling, and anger boiled up inside of him, for Gamzee, what was Kankri's _problem_? Suddenly, it wasn't just Gamzee shaking, the whole house rumbled, and Gamzee whimpered.

"Oh, shit, bro-" his voice was uncharacteristically weak, and Kanaya seemed to finally break out of her stupor to run to him. The woman pulled Tavros into a hug, separating his and Gamzee's hands. The Taurus felt a sudden wave of nausea come over him, and he tried valiantly to not heave on Kanaya's shoulder. Gamzee honked behind him, and the room temperature dropped at least ten degrees. Rose was right behind Kanaya, and as she pulled away he would have fallen if not for the blonde catching him. He faintly heard Gamzee's low voice muttering a few things, and he was passed off into colder arms. Immediately, he felt better, and he didn't have a chance to ponder exactly _why_, because-

"Well, well, well." A deep, sinister voice filled the entire house, reverberating around everyone. Gamzee's arms tightened around him, and Tavros leaned back into the clown. Rose and Kanaya also huddled together- the only one left standing alone was Kankri. His face was twisted up into a mask of disgust and rage.

"Show yourself!" The pastor shouted, and laughter echoed.

"And end our game so soon, priest? I think not, besides, I have more _interesting _things to deal with." Its purr sent goosebumps spreading all along the Taurus' body, and he was glad Gamzee was holding on to him.

"Oh... _Tavros_~" the voice sang, and Gamzee- Gamzee _snarled_, a sound that no human should have been able to make so easily, but Tavros couldn't find it in him to pull away like his brain said he should.

"Hmm, you really _do _like this one, don't you, Gamzee? I'm sick of your charade, however- you've spent long enough pretending, avoiding-"

"I haven't been avoiding _shit_! It's you that's too fuckin' cowardly to show your face!" Tavros fought the urge to cover his ears as Gamzee's voice boomed around him.

"How _dare yOU_-" Kankri began chanting something at this point, causing the voice to howl, and Tavros covered his ears, the sound was absolutely horrible-

"I command you, in the name of the Lord, to _show yourself_, demon!" Several things happened at once. One- Kankri collapsed. Two- Tavros staggered forward, because Gamzee had pushed him. Three- Tavros might have actually had a mini-panic attack (a _demon!?_). Four- Rose and Kanaya simultaneously got nosebleeds. And five- darkness seemed to intensify in the center of the living room, and between the fireplace and the upside down couch, a form began to take shape. Tavros recognized the bright orange-yellow fire of the eyes, and he watched, horrified, as its appearance was revealed. It was insanely tall, taller than Gamzee, and from what appeared to be its head, two twisted spirals merely added onto its height. Missing the press of Gamzee on his back, Tavros turned his head quickly, unwilling to move his eyes from the... the _thing _for very long. Gamzee was heaving in breaths, on his knees, and his hands scrambled and scratched at the wood floor.

Tavros felt an immediate urge to kneel and comfort him, but the howling started up again, and he was forced on impulse to return his gaze to the creature. He could now see legs, arms, still smoky and black, but defined, and Tavros saw that its fingertips ended in sharp points. He felt a phantom tingle on his back, and he was suddenly overcome with a violent pain in his head. God he could barely see, it was blinding-

"Tavros!" Gamzee's voice yelled, and the sound hammered at his head, he could hardly hear over the demon's screeching- "You need, to get your friends, and get the fuck out of here!" Tavros groaned, Gamzee sounded pained, his voice was scratchy and deep and unnatural. It took him a moment to process the clown's words, and then he staggered to Rose and Kanaya, who were gripping each other tightly, eyes locked on the- wait. As Gamzee's pained whimpers joined the unholy sound of the demon in Tavros' living room, Tavros _really _got a good look at it- no. Him. He was solid now, only the shadows keeping his exact form hidden. His body- horribly thin, bony, outlined by a skintight suit or whatever he was wearing, was not Tavros' focus. The Taurus couldn't look away from his face, where his mouth was open, sound pouring out. Sharp white incisors were very visible against the black, and so was the white paint circling his cheeks, mouth, and even up on his forehead. Grey ringed his eyes, and came down on either side to just brush the corners of his mouth. The paint, the wild hair, and even the slight haze of purple now-

Tavros tore his eyes from the demon, and spun around to face Gamzee, who was still struggling on the floor. Only now, did the Taurus realize, that he was fighting the same battle as the other, and Tavros felt sick as he noticed the same shadow descending on his friend. He subconsciously began backing up, no this, wasn't... happening, Gamzee was harmless, Gamzee was his _friend_, Gamzee was-

_"Your adversary the devil prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour." _

_His face, his eyes, almost seemed to glow in the darkness, but Tavros pushed away the odd feeling it gave him_.

_"If you wanna fucking help me, Tavbro," he said into his shoulder, "you just never leave me, okay? And I'll never leave you."_

_"No! N-nothing you can say will change my mind, you can't get rid of Gamzee!"_

_"Something is using you as a tether, or in crude terms, food. You provide energy and fear, as well as a living connection to the environment."_

_"They are deceivers, liars, and they get close to you so they can-"_

"TAVROS!" He came back into focus to find Kanaya gripping his shoulders, shaking him slightly. He sniffed, and noticed that his cheeks were wet, wow, when did he start crying? Kanaya had a few tear tracks, but the bright red of blood streaming from her nose, over her lips, and down her chin concerned him more.

"We- we have to leave." His voice was slurred, muted to his own ears, and Kanaya nodded, managing a smile. Her teeth were stained red as well, and Tavros wondered if she didn't care or hadn't even noticed that her nose was pouring blood. He shook his head- not important- as the two of them grabbed Rose, who was still fearfully captivated by the demon- shadows subsiding, fully formed, skin now visibly an ashy grey, the twisted horns on his head beginning to show fiery colors- and dashed to the door, only stopped by Kankri's hoarse voice.

"You can't- don't open the door! I haven't sealed them! It's too much of a risk to let them escape!" The three turned and Rose retched. The priest was sitting up shakily, head lolling back, red rivers dripping from his nose, eyes, and mouth. He began coughing, the sound sick and wet, as the house became deathly quiet. A shadow was cast over Kankri, the looming figure of the demon towered over him. Tavros felt Kanaya's arms wrap around him, as if trying to shelter him, and Rose, pulling the three close. Kankri's eyes widened, and Tavros wanted to scream. The purple irises flickered up to him, and the thing smirked, placing his hands around the priest's neck. Tavros wanted to look away, needed to, but before the monster could hurt Kankri, Gamzee slammed into his side. He was moving too fast to see any definite features, but Tavros could tell that he didn't look like his normal self... The pair went tumbling, and Kankri lurched to his feet, groaning. Rose separated a bit from them to steady the priest. Tavros tried his best to ignore the sounds of fighting, hissing, growling, as Kankri began to weakly murmur something, placing a hand on the doors.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY, VANTAS!" The priest sped up his words, voice trembling. He finished, letting out a breath, before turning to the three others.

"G-go. I... still have to exorcise them. But y-you can leave." Tavros felt a faint twinge of worry for Gamzee, but _no_, Gamzee was... not... not his friend, not really. Nonetheless, the Taurus' eyes watered a bit, traveling to where the two _demons_ were fighting. He couldn't see much of Gamzee, the other was over him, a foot on his back, pushing him down. The floorboards protested, and with a gulp, Tavros looked away.

"And stay down. I'm sick of your _interference_. Now..." Kankri weakly pushed them aside as the other demon finished with Gamzee- Tavros could hear his faint moaning from here, and he wondered if he was really, badly hurt. But _no_, Gamzee was no good, a liar, a-

"Kurloz... please, just let them go." Gamzee coughed out, "You have no business with the three others, no reason-"

"Them being here, in _my _house, is enough reason, brother." The demon, or Kurloz, turned and spat at the other. Tavros' eyes darted to Gamzee of their own accord, and he was shocked. From three gashes on his face, marred by the wounds that would surely scar, ran dark blood, black, unnatural. His eyes glowed the same yellow, and matching horns extended from the clown's head. Tavros knew he should be disgusted, or scared, but he was just... shocked. The clown slowly sat up, obviously very worn.

"But you don't need them. Please, Kurloz-" Gamzee's eyes locked on Tavros', and that same fluttery feeling ran through his body. When the other demon turned back with a roll of his eyes, Gamzee mouthed- "_I'll distract. Kankri does his thing_." Tavros nodded, and Gamzee smiled weakly. It looked like he was going to mouth something else, but changed his mind.

"Kurloz! I said-" Gamzee stood, and a look of pure anger spread over the clown's face, enhanced by his fangs, the fire of his eyes- "Leave them. The fuck. Alone." Karloz hissed and turned fully, leaving his back exposed. Tavros took the time to talk to Kankri, unsure of how long Gamzee could keep the other occupied.

"Gamzee is, uh, distracting K-Kurloz? So you can... do the thing." Kankri looked surprised, then apologetic.

"Tavros... maybe I was wrong about your friend. That being said, I don't think I'll be able to spare him... " Tavros bit his lip and nodded.

"I-I think that's probably for the best." Tavros said reluctantly- of course he didn't want Gamzee gone, he was just so hurt, and Gamzee should really go back to wherever he came from anyway. Kankri, determined, nodded, and in a clear voice, began to speak.

"For I am God's servant for your good. But if you do wrong, be afraid, for I do not bear the sword in vain. For I am the servant of God, an avenger who carries out God's wrath on the wrongdoer." Kurloz screeched and tried to get to the priest, but Gamzee pulled him back, grimacing in pain.

"Because you did not serve the Lord your God with joyfulness and gladness of heart, because of the abundance of all things, therefore you shall serve your enemies whom the Lord will send against you, in hunger and thirst, in nakedness, and lacking everything. And he will put a yoke of iron on your neck until he has _destroyed you_." Kankri ended in a shout, and Kurloz collapsed, Gamzee on top of him, both breathing heavily.

"In the name of Jesus Christ, our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary, mother of God, of blessed Michael the Archangel, of the blessed apostles Peter and Paul and all the saints, we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil" Kurloz screeched, but it was a mere echo of earlier. Gamzee sat up scooted back from the other's writhing form, stricken.

"Finally, brothers, whatever is true, whatever is honorable, whatever is just, whatever is pure, whatever is lovely, whatever is commendable, if there is any excellence, if there is anything worthy of praise, think about these things. If we confess our sins, God is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness." Kankri finished, and with a final scream, Kurloz disappeared. In his place lay a pale girl, and he recognized her from the picture. Kankri ran to her, feeling for her pulse. The atmosphere in the room slowly lifted, but Tavros couldn't take it anymore, he bolted out of the house and sat in Kanaya's car until the others returned, Kanaya carrying the dark haired girl in her arms. He watched them set her in the back seat of the Vantas car, where Karkat had switched to, to hold her in place and keep her comfortable. Tavros felt a huge hole in his chest, and he whimpered quietly. But he wasn't going to cry. No. He was going to sleep. And try to forget.

_-3 weeks later-_

It took everyone a while to get back into the swing of things, Tavros especially. He found himself practically living on Kanaya and Rose's couch, Nepeta understanding that he needed some time off, to a point. Recently, she had been pestering him to get back into the real world, back to his friends, hey, even Eridan was missing him (or so she claimed). However, he was just unwilling to do anything really, unmotivated in the extreme. The others, though- they were doing fine. Rose was getting good business due to some job changes, hurried moves, and Kanaya was inspired, working like never before. The girl Kankri had found was his long-lost sister- he had felt guilty about leaving before, when things got bad, and he never let himself live it down, for almost two decades. But Karkat had signed over the house Kankri had vowed never to sell, and it turned out that she was there all along, trapped. She was doing fine now, having adjusted to actually having a life. Tavros' brooding was interrupted by Kanaya knocking on the doorframe to get his attention. He turned his gloomy eyes to her.

"Tavros, darling, I understand you living here, but at least go collect your stuff so we can make it official." The woman had been trying to get him out if the house using any means possible, and this one wasn't new. Tavros sighed as he thought of his house. And all of his things. His Xbox. Posters. His nice bed. And...

No. That was off limits.

Anyway. He didn't want to go back there- who would, honestly? But something in Kanaya's expression told him that the next time she spoke, she wouldn't be asking. He groaned and rolled off of the couch, reluctantly reaching for his shoes. He would just be quick, grab his duffel bag, a poster or two- and ignore anything and everything he saw or heard. Yes. Good plan. Kanaya looked at him approvingly.

"Thank you, Tavros. We're very worried about you, you know, if you want to go out and-"

"Ah, n-no thanks. I'm just gonna pick up some stuff and come straight back." Tavros cut her off, pulling on his jacket and heading for the door. He grabbed the keys hanging on the wall and waved goodbye before he was out the door. Tavros took a deep breath, wow, it _had_ been a while. Hmm, time to get going, he guessed. He enjoyed being outside of the house, he thought absently as he drove the familiar path home. No, not home now. The Taurus ignored the pang in his chest, and gripped the steering wheel tighter. When he arrived, he really didn't want to get out of the car, like, _really really_, but what's the worst that could happen?

_A very, very pissed off Gamzee, _his brain supplied, and Tavros grimaced. Better to get this over with than to drag it out. Inside, the house was chilly, but it didn't have that static atmosphere that he was expecting. Nothing odd happened... at all. Kankri had told him that Gamzee had been mostly unaffected- Tavros shook his head. In and out. He went in through the kitchen, to the game room, grabbing his favorite poster and his Xbox. He'd come back, or send someone else, for his movies and games. He set the two objects on a nearby chair, and continued upstairs. The lack of activity was suspicious now. He hastily grabbed his bag and stuffed it with all his favorite t-shirts, placing a few pictures in there as well. Satisfied, he turned for the door, only to see the one and only Gamzee leaning against it. Tavros dropped the bag and backed up, knees hitting the bed. Gamzee looked on sadly, averting his eyes.

"I- I can't... apologize enough to you, Tavbro. And that's all I'm here to fuckin' do, so don't look so scared, my brother." His tone was soft, like he was talking to a cornered animal. Which, he kind of was. Tavros breathed a bit before letting himself reply.

"Then go ahead. I- uh, I also, want you to know, that I'm not scared of you. Not really. I'm just... disappointed." Tavros' glum tone and words seemed to physically hurt the clown, who leaned further on the wall. He nodded, sniffling.

"I get it, bro. I just... didn't want you to leave me. Partly because of my fucking nature, but I really do... care about you. A lot." The last part was very quiet, and Tavros felt like a dagger was being plunged into his heart. A dagger that was on fire, and charged with electricity, causing his heart to burn, to ache, to pound. And he knew right then that he couldn't leave Gamzee. Not because he was possessed or whatever, but because he really, truly loved the clown. Tavros realized his mistake of staying away- distance makes the heart grow fonder, after all. And Gamzee, despite _what_ he was, was not a bad person, it didn't define him. Because Gamzee didn't let it define him. He was sweet, and he cared, and could cry, and laugh, and maybe even love. And just that thought sent Tavros' heart racing, soaring. He grinned at the clown, who seemed honestly surprised.

"You know what? I care about you a lot too." Tavros teased, no sign of his stutter in sight, and he felt free, elated at the confession. Gamzee's face stretched into a grin, and he opened his arms. Tavros laughed, and sped forward. But instead of wrapping his arms around the clown, his hands stretched up to his face, and, standing on his tippy toes, he could just brush his lips against the other's. Tavros sank back down as Gamzee's arms slowly wound around him, a look of wonder on his face.

"Motherfucking miraculous." And the amount of adoration, of _love _in his tone was enough to make up for everything Tavros had been through to get here, in Gamzee's arms.

**Thank you. **

**I'll take ideas for one-shots, because I don't think I'll be truly done with this universe for a while. C: Thanks for all the support and motivation to finish this one up. Now go do something productive! **


End file.
